


Chain My Name

by yams



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, It's late bc let's be real-I'm lazy, Post 18, tsrap no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yams/pseuds/yams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every heart vibrates to that iron string; Laura found that she’s not exactly able to ignore the resounding thunder it inevitably causes—neither can the rest of the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain My Name

Laura Hollis, age nineteen. Current status: dense. She probably should have seen it coming. _Honestly_ , she should have seen it coming.

With Mattie’s defenestration and Vordenberg’s sudden rise to power via unanimous owl-monk- _whatever_ impeachment, everything went to hell fairly quickly—starting with the Baron’s immediate decree to detain all those at Silas suspected of vampirism.

The group excused themselves after the Baron’s announcement rather quickly; Perry insisted on making brownies—” _I will do something normal even if it kills me_ ”—while Laf ran off to do whatever it is they did with JP. If Laura was being honest, she definitely didn’t want to know.

Carmilla, not at all surprised by yet another absurd turn of events, merely sighed, running her hands through raven curls before stealing Laura’s pillow from the couch and marching off to God knows where. She needed to brood in peace, somewhere far from the company of idiots. Being detained was becoming more and more of a desirable option; solitude, possibly three squares a day, and no dimwitted redheads and an insufferably hot ex-girlfriend to give her undercover bedroom eyes when she thought the vampire wasn’t looking.

Okay, maybe she’d miss the bedroom eyes. She’d always miss the bedroom eyes.

Predictably, Danny stayed planted by Laura’s side like the good little hero she so desperately wanted to be. The little spitfire was in the middle of yet another long-winded “ _but he seemed like such a sweet old man!_ ” routine, and the redhead nodded in all the right places, her hand running up and down Laura’s back in a comforting motion.

“I mean, maybe if I talk to him and let him know that not _all_ vampires are soul-sucking, undead fiends he’ll listen, you know? Carmilla helped save the school from her mother—who, granted, _was_ actually a soul-sucking undead fiend—but the point still stands.”

Laura stopped briefly to suck in a breath before continuing her oblivious polemic.

“We could probably start a twitter hashtag. Like, _#notallvampires_ or something equally as rousing, right? _Ugh!_ ” She slammed her head in her hands, too exasperated to catalogue hashtags for her impending social media campaign. She regained a small amount of her stubborn mental fortitude as she ranted on.

“Either way, I’m sure he’s still a sweet old man who just wants what’s best for the campus. I mean, he brought back Pie Day, Danny. There is now _pie_. _In the caf_.”

“Speaking of,” Danny interrupted, her stomach releasing a starved rumble. “What do you say I go grab some of that mystery pie, and when I get back we can start cooking up a plan for whatever’s next?” Danny’s hand still rubbed comfort onto Laura’s back as the small girl took a moment to relax. She blew out a long breath, momentarily defeated by the promise of pie. 

“Yeah, that’s—that’s perfect, Danny.” She sent a small grin in Danny’s direction, causing the redhead to give one final rub to Laura’s back before standing to leave.

“Be careful, okay? Those Corvae weirdos could potentially mistake you for a non-human... they’ll either pepper spray you or send you through a portal to an alternate dimension. And if I’m being honest Danny, I really don’t have the capacity to deal with that right now.”

“Don’t worry Hollis,” Danny grinned, a proud look etched onto her face. “I can take ‘em, easy. I work out.”

Laura giggled slightly at the thought of Danny facing off against a group of mysteriously dressed SWAT members, tasers and lanky limbs flying left and right. It would be like amateur backyard wrestling, only with less processed food in kiddie pools and significantly more stabbing. 

Laura waved and turned back to her computer as Danny trudged out of the apartment. She sat for a few minutes in an attempt to brainstorm ways to confront the Baron about his apparent speciesism, but all she could think about was Carmilla.

Carmilla being detained. Carmilla being hurt. Carmilla being killed.

The thoughts didn’t sit well with the journalist, and her heart began to pick up in worry as a hollow, overwhelming anxiety crept its way through every notch of her spine.

She sighed deeply, picking herself up from her position at the desk to search for her ex. They’ve been dancing around each other for what felt like an eternity now, and the night’s less-than-favorable events were the final straw. She needed to girl the hell up and talk; all she needed to do was follow the practically tangible air of apathy to the bedroom. 

She took her time, wracking her brain for the proper words to express herself before finally coming to a stop in front of a closed bedroom door. She stood motionless for what seemed like minutes, her arm perched to knock when she heard Carmilla’s voice float through from the other side of the barrier.

“No one else in this damn house knocks, Cupcake. Don’t make an exception on my behalf.” 

Laura collected herself, straightening her posture as she turned the handle and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Carmilla sat draped over the messy bed on her stomach, a book perched open as one hand hung off the side. Laura noticed it flex into a soft fist.

The two waited in silence, Carmilla periodically turning pages to boast the impression she was actually paying attention to whatever it was that rest on the pages.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this wildly exciting silence, but is there something I can do for you, or have you come to preach the hero gospel to me again? I thought that giant who follows you around was your new champion.” Carmilla didn’t even bother to lift her eyes from her book as she spoke, turning yet another page.

Laura instantly regretted her decision to attempt an honest conversation with the girl in front of her.

“You know what,” she huffed, her rage starting to boil. “I came in here to honestly speak with you about your current situation, but I can see you’re just _too busy_ and still too damn stubborn to listen to me.” She spun on her heels, reaching for the door handle. Behind her she could detect Carmilla shuffle as the soft sound of a book snapping shut reached her ears.

“Laura, wait.” Carmilla’s voice was no longer laced with delicate poison, and she now stood to the side of the bed, gazing intently at Laura. Her sharp features had softened, and her eyes lost their subtle notes of contempt. 

Laura sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour as she turned to face Carmilla.

“Look, I know this has all been strange and awkward and now with the Baron’s weird Big Brother thing happening, it’s stressful. For me, for my friends—for you. Especially for you.” She dropped her posture a bit, subconsciously moving her feet in the vampire’s direction.

“And us, we—we’re in an odd place. I know it. You know it. But I’ve been trying to come up with ideas for what to do, and all I can think about is you getting hurt. You getting detained or tortured or who knows what else, and…” Laura’s voice trailed off as she continued to approach Carmilla, who was still planted firmly by the side of the bed.

“And melodrama aside, Carmilla… I would die. Maybe my body would still be here at this godforsaken mess of a school, but my soul would wither and die and I—I can’t lose you. Not again. Not now, with things how they are.”

Carmilla was the first to move, positioning her body so that she was directly in front of Laura. Her hands moved to brush the smaller girl’s cheek with delicacy, and without so much as a second thought, Laura leaned into the touch.

She had missed this more than she realized. She missed the way porcelain hands graced her skin in all her favorite places. She missed lipstick stains on all the bones that screamed against her goosebumped flesh. She missed her lips connecting to another impassioned set and hands that explored every inch of a mortal body she offered willingly.

In that moment, Laura realized that Cupid definitely carried a gun, and she was more than happy to welcome ruinous holes in her body if it meant getting to feel Carmilla again. She only hoped the love-sick messenger was a true shot.

“All this I do for you, Laura.” Carmilla’s voice was barely a whisper, as if her words carried more weight than the room could ever handle. 

Carmilla didn’t come back to the apartment to claim her space. She didn’t return to watch hilarity ensue. Carmilla willed herself back for one purpose: Laura. Her presence. Her safety. Her love.

 _Laura, Laura, Laura_.

Carmilla crashed her lips into Laura’s, instantly finding rhythm with the girl as she passionately returned the heartache.

“I can’t do this without you, Carm,” Laura mumbled from between bruising lips. “I never wanted to do this without you.”

There were a million things Laura wanted to scream at Carmilla, the moment certainly not distracting her from the anger she wanted to project towards the vampire. She was never an expert as subtly, and that became increasingly apparent as their lips developed a faster rhythm, their movements intensifying as roaming hands connected with clothed bodies. 

“I’m so goddamn angry,” Laura spat, grasping at the hem of Carmilla’s shirt and lifting it up over her head. She reached around, reaching for the clasp of the girl’s bra and popping it open. She slid the straps off sharp shoulders, running her fingers over the delicate flesh that covered Carmilla’s collarbone.

Carmilla wasted no time following in Laura’s footsteps, pulling the zipper on Laura’s black dress down, finally allowing it to fall off delicate shoulders. “If anyone has the right to be pissed, it’s me. And trust me Laura—I’m fucking _pissed_.”

Laura’s bra soon joined the growing pile of clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. Carmilla stepped back to unbutton her pants, more than aware of Laura’s lustful eyes following her every movement. She pulled them gently down her hips, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her underwear briefly to pull them lower on her body. As the pants finally came off, her underwear hung low on her hips—and Laura found it to be particularly taxing in her impassioned state.

“Off,” Laura whispered as she simultaneously slipped her hands into the girl’s waistband and roughly pulled downward. She trailed small, wet kisses down Carmilla’s stomach and she brought the underwear lower and lower, finally allowing the vampire to step out of them.

Carmilla was nothing but a blur as she moved to remove the rest of Laura’s garments, pushing the girl back until her body was nestled against the bedroom door.

Their lips met again and again in a series of heated kisses, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. They groped and squeezed each other, their thighs pushing against one another’s center; each girl was sinking deeper into the other’s passion.

Minutes passed, both their bodies trembling against each other with unabashed want. Heat pooled between their legs, but neither Laura or Carmilla moved to break the moment, afraid that they might realize they were, in fact, still fighting.

It was Carmilla who finally pulled away, leaving one last burning kiss on Laura’s lips as she flicked the lights off.

“Lock the door,” she heaved in a brusque tone, retreating from Laura. Carmilla went to the closet as Laura kept her eyes trained on her ass, her hands blindly searching for the door’s lock.

Laura squinted through the dark room, trying her best to decipher Carmilla’s movement. She watched as the girl stood, playing with something at her hips. As she returned, Laura could make out exactly what hugged every curve of the vampire.

The strap-on was pulled tight on Carmilla’s waist, and she could only smirk as Laura’s mouth fell open slightly—a quiet, needy moan falling from her lips.

“I wasn’t sure if you deserved this or not,” Carmilla began, returning to her place in front of Laura. Carmilla adjusted her hips so that the strap-on brushed against Laura’s clit. She began to slowly move back and forth, teasing the smaller girl. 

“But who am I to deny my own pleasure? And trust me, I’m certainly going to enjoy this.” She canted her hips slightly to add more pressure to Laura’s center, causing the girl to gasp with need.

“Tell me, Laura,” she continued, a dirty smile playing at the edge of her lips. “Do you want me to fuck you with this?” She canted her hips once more, causing Laura to emit another breathy groan. She held tightly to Carmilla now, her body beginning to vibrate with need.

Carmilla edged the strap-on closer to prod lightly at Laura’s entrance. The tip slipped in slightly, coaxed by Laura’s wet heat.

“ _Shit, Please_ ,” Laura groaned, clawing slightly at Carmilla’s back.

“Please what?” The vampire took on an innocent voice as she prodded harder at Laura’s center. She was enjoying this small game of cat and mouse, relishing the control she currently held.

“For the love of—Carmilla, just fuck me,” Laura demanded as she buckled her knees, allowing the tip of the dildo to enter her further. She moaned at the sudden contact, and Carmilla moved swiftly to lift her up and press her against the door.

Laura took the opportunity to wrap her legs around Carmilla, crossing them slightly behind her back, directly above her ass. The vampire began to sway her hips forward and back, finding a perfect rhythm that kept Laura begging in her ear. When the lover’s lips met, Laura could barely keep her mouth on Carmilla’s. With every upward movement of Carmilla’s hips, Laura choked out a small whimper, her legs squeezing the girl further into her.

They soon began to lose themselves in each other, the poisonous anger they felt finally taking a backseat as they once again found their cadence--the flow of energy that connected them, molded them.

In their typical fashion—luck be damned—it didn’t last long.

“Laura?” Carmilla heard it before Laura ever did. The voice came somewhere from the common room, belonging to none other than Danny Lawrence; and it was speeding closer to the lovers currently tangled in each other against the door.

It came again, nearer than it was during prior attempts. “Laura, are you in the bedroom?”

“Oh my God, _no_ ,” Laura whispered in a breathy voice as she moved to cup her hand over Carmilla’s mouth. She knew what was about to happen, and she knew exactly how Carmilla was going to handle it.

The vampire adjusted the speed of her rotating hips, increasing her movements with every thrust as Danny’s voice lingered just beyond the door.

“Laura, are you in there?”

“Answer her.” Laura felt Carmilla smirk slightly against her hand before she moved to tuck her head into her left shoulder. Carmilla was going to enjoy this.

“Wh—what?” Her breathing was growing increasingly erratic, confusion pulling more of her attention from the countless little deaths she was craving.

“Tell her what you’re doing.” Carmilla growled, gripping Laura tighter by the ass and pushing her harder against the door. What started as slow passion was growing to aroused anger; jealousy never felt so good. Carmilla continued her movements with growing fervency, Laura whimpering with every forward push of Carmilla’s hips. “Tell her who you’re fucking.”

“Danny,” Laura groaned, attempting to hide the ecstasy in her voice. “I’m—I’m a little—” Carmilla jerked her hips hard, forcing Laura to disguise a filthy groan. “I’m a little busy. Can you—” she choked back another series of moans rising in her throat. “... Come back?”

“Liar,” Carmilla snarled deeply into Laura’s ear, taking the bottom of it in her mouth before lifting the girl slightly and slowly sliding the dildo out of her, only to drop her back down and follow with three quick thrusts; each one more rough than the last. Laura’s body slammed hard against the door. “Tell her the fucking truth, Hollis.”

Carmilla had started the night out with the idea of making up with Laura. She wanted to claim her body in the best way she knew how. She wanted to show Laura she could be gentle—if only with her. But the arrival of Danny changed things. She thought she could forget about the past few weeks; about the harsh words and lonely nights and troubling closeness of Danny’s heart to Laura. She was wrong, obviously, and she’d be damned if she was going to let Laura forget that.

“Laura, you doing okay. What’s with the door violence?” Danny’s voice flooded through the room from the hallway. They were all so close to each other. Too close.

“Look, I know things have been rough, and I know I should go on the whole ‘ _I told you so_ ’ routine, but…” Danny kept on her spiel, but Laura was hardly listening—not when her ex-girlfriend was searing nail-shaped welts into her ass, thrusting hard into her dripping center as recklessly as she could.

“Tell her you’re against the door, Laura. Tell her you’re being fucked by that stupid, apathetic vampire you complain so much about.” Carmilla removed her right hand from Laura’s ass, bringing it around and sliding it between their bodies to focus on the girl’s clit. Laura could no longer hold back a string of quiet moans as Carmilla began to rub swift circles, simultaneously biting down hard on her shoulder and licking the wound with a soothing tongue.

“Louder, Laura. Let Xena know you’re enjoying crumbling beneath the same woman you’ve claimed to not care about anymore,” Carmilla continued, hardly winded by the exertion of holding Laura’s body.

“... And with everything that’s happened, I guess that maybe you needed some alone time? But I think we need to—Laura? Are you…? Oh _God_.”

Oh, lightbulb. Welcome to the obvious, Danny.

Laura was practically panting now, her aroused voice jumping in time to Carmilla’s hips. Words were unfathomable to her in this state; she was nothing more than a screaming mass of flesh, ready to be molded in whatever way Carmilla wanted her.

“I’m going to stop you right there, Groot.” Carmilla’s voice resonated through Laura’s moans. Both of their voices were now carrying out into the apartment to where Danny stood, a horrified realization sweeping across her face. Carmilla wished for a minute that she was out there to witness the ginger’s features change; few things gave her more satisfaction than seeing Danny overcome with crippling disgust.

Laura was far too gone to form any sort of response. Her body bounced against Carmilla, her legs wrapped tight against her as the vampire furiously pumped the strap-on into her. With each thrust, Laura’s heels dug deeper into Carmilla’s ass. Her hands clawed manically at Carmilla’s back, leaving scathing red lines as angry presents and future reminders. It was that masochistic mix of pleasure and pain that kept Carmilla smug.

Carmilla, still unphased by the entire situation, continued to push deeper into Laura as she moaned against the now-rattling bedroom door.

“As you can probably deduce, Cupcake here is a little indisposed. Her schedule is pretty—” She was interrupted by a screaming Laura as she hit a sweet spot in succession. Laura’s fingers clawed across Carmilla’s back, finally coaxing a low, heated moan from her.

“—filled right now,” Carmilla choked out. She violently shoved her hips forward and up into Laura before leaning in once more to whisper in her ear. “You’ll pay for that one, Laura.”

On the other side of the door, Carmilla could hear Danny gasp and stutter in confusion, her feet glued to her spot in the hall. As much pleasure as Carmilla derived from the situation, she knew she wasn’t keen on sharing Laura any longer.

Bringing her thrusts to a halt, Carmilla slowly pulled out of Laura, the smaller girl releasing a final moan as the strap-on was edged out and drawn up her center to brush past her clit. Carmilla stepped back from the door with Laura still clinging desperately to her, her head falling back, chest heaving in ecstasy. She walked swiftly to the bed, throwing a trembling Laura down.

“Don’t you fucking move,” Carmilla sternly demanded. She wasn’t even sure Laura could walk properly, let alone stand on quivering legs, but she wanted her point to be clear. All Laura could do was shake her head as she sat sprawled open on the white sheets of the bed the two once shared.

Carmilla turned back around, gliding to the door before ripping it open to reveal a shell shocked Danny. She couldn’t help but smile as the wide-eyed ginger took in her present state, her eyes falling to the dildo strapped at Carmilla’s hips, still wet with Laura’s arousal.

In an instant, Carmilla was loosening the straps of the harness hugging her waist and sliding it off with grace as Danny stood in the doorway, still unable to move. As the harness fell to the floor, Carmilla grabbed it, a shit-eating grin sweeping across her countenance before shoving it into Danny’s chest.

“Happy pie day. Go fuck yourself, Xena.”

Without another word, Carmilla slammed the door, but not before catching a slack-jawed Danny turn beet red—her eyes practically bulging out of her skull.

As Carmilla turned around, she was greeted with the sight of a standing Laura, the back of her knees pressed against the bed as she stared down Carmilla. She seemed to regain some of her prior composure; Carmilla instantly calculated plans to change that.

“I thought I told you not to move.” The vampire attempted to keep the surprise and arousal out of her voice.

“What was that? And who the hell are you to tell me what to do, Carmilla?” Laura’s eyes were tracing every inch of Carmilla’s body as she spoke, trying her best to sound as angry as she so desperately wanted to feel.

They had expressed their anger before, but now the pair didn’t hide it behind soft kisses and a gentle touch. Laura knew the energy changed the minute Danny showed up (Lord knows she _felt it_ ), and she was more than willing to match Carmilla’s blatant fury. She was Laura Hollis, after all; stubborn, entirely too headstrong for her own good. She was not to be outdone.

"That was me making a point," Carmilla husked, not feeling the need to justify her jealous inclination. “And tonight I’m your personal goddamn Jesus,” she added as she stepped into Laura’s space, sending an aroused shiver up the girl’s spine. “ _Now get on your knees_.”

Carmilla brusquely grabbed Laura’s shoulders, pushing her down so that her back rested against the end of the bed, knees digging into the floor. With one quick motion, she pushed Laura’s head back and moved to rest on top of her face. Laura instantly knew what to do, grabbing Carmilla’s ass with both her hands and flicking her tongue to meet the vampire’s clit.

“Shit, Laura.” Carmilla was caught off guard by the girl’s enthusiasm, falling forward to place her palms on the bed. Her arms shook slightly as she let loose a string of contented noises. Laura continued to lick slow, long circles around Carmilla’s clit, periodically running her tongue down to her entrance to taste her, trailing Carmilla’s arousal back to her clit. With her hands, she traced incomprehensible patterns on the back of Carmilla’s thighs before bringing them up briefly to squeeze and smack her ass.

Carmilla moved one hand off the bed to tangle it in Laura’s hair, settling more of her weight down on Laura’s face and pushing her head deeper into her. As Laura’s pace began to pick up, Carmilla rotated her hips to ride Laura’s face, causing the girl to let loose a satisfied moan deep in her throat. Laura moved her hands in between Carmilla’s thighs, reaching just enough to quickly insert two fingers into her. They slipped, coming out coated with wetness up to her knuckles, and the broody woman let out a string of quick, short groans as she ground her clit harder into Laura’s face.

With Carmilla still in control, Laura quickly realized she had had enough of playing the submissive; she was a firecracker, ready to sear skin. Mustering all her strength, she moved quickly to spin her body, turning Carmilla towards the bed. She landed on her back, a soft and surprised ‘ _oof_ ’ falling in the middle of her moans. Her chest heaved as she laid with her legs spread and shaking, a look of surprise etched into her face.

“What… the fuck?” She heaved, growing pissed at the fact that she had been denied her pleasure from _Laura fucking Hollis_. She definitely should have known better.

“I’ve had enough of this submissive shit,” Laura spat, rising from her knees to crawl on top of Carmilla. She grabbed the vampire’s hands and held them firmly over her head by the wrists before she leaned down to Carmilla, their lips almost brushing.

“I’m pissed off, Carmilla. At this school. At this situation. At Vordenberg and Mattie. And most of all, at you.” She crashed her lips against Carmilla’s, soliciting a moan from the broody woman as she pulled away again to speak.

“I’m pissed that you’re not helping. I’m pissed that you could very well just disappear at any minute.” She brought her lips to Carmilla’s again in a desperate kiss, leaving them swollen as she once again ripped herself away.

“And I’m really, truly, _wholeheartedly pissed_ that I can’t have you whenever I want.” She pulled her head back to gaze into Carmilla’s eyes in an attempt to judge her reaction. She looked dazed, but thoughtful.

“You’ve got me right now,” Carmilla whispered as she attempted to bring her hands to Laura’s face; the grip the small girl had on her wrists only tightened.

“Shut the fuck up, Carmilla.” With that, Laura dove one more time to meet Carmilla’s lips in an aching passion. She began to lead kisses down her neck as Carmilla craned her head to give her more access. Laura’s hands were still gripping the girl’s wrists, restricting her access to the rest of her body.

Laura suddenly stopped as a light bulb in her head burst. She smiled wickedly, leaning back to run her hands down Carmilla’s body, poking her index finger into Carmilla’s chest with rough intent.

“When I get back you better be in this _exact position_ , Carmilla Karnstein. I swear on every fucking season of Buffy that if you move, you’ll be getting extremely acquainted with your own hand tonight.”

Laura removed herself from straddling Carmilla’s hips, running her hands through Carmilla’s arousal between her thighs, sucking it off her finger. She quickly threw on Carmilla’s robe before turning to exit the room.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Carmilla breathed, taken by the contact. She had a million things running through her mind, but Laura leaving in the middle of whatever it was that she was doing certainly wasn’t one of them. She laid sprawled on the bed, body buzzing from arousal as she ran a thousand scenarios through her head.

_Where the fuck did Laura go, and what the hell was she bringing back?_

Carmilla hardly had time to form a retort to her own questions as Laura danced inside the room and began to disrobe, her hands full of something yellow.

“Laura, what the fu—” Then it hit her.

Laura approached the bed slowly, and in her hands sat the yellow caution tape that once separated the two girls.

“And what the hell are you planning to do with that, cupcake? Are you going to spazz out again and divide the bed?”

Laura smirked, a dangerous ' _mmm'_ resonating deep within her throat.

“No, but I am going to _spazz out_ and tie you to the bed with it, effectively separating _you_ from me. And this time I’m not going to ignore you—I’m going to fuck you.”

Carmilla could have finished from anticipation alone. There were few things she enjoyed more in her centuries of living than seeing this side of Laura—spiteful, in control; confident and unyielding. She was everything everyone doubted, and everything Carmilla loved.

Laura made quick work of crawling on top of Carmilla once again, her still-wet center resting on Carmilla’s stomach. She reached out to take Carmilla’s hands, wrapping the yellow tape around them before tugging them up and over the vampire’s head. As she leaned over to tie the ends to the headboard, Laura made sure to give Carmilla a show, leaning close enough to the girl’s face so that her breasts rested near her mouth.

Carmilla couldn’t help but move her mouth to take a nipple between her teeth, causing Laura to yelp and tie the girl’s wrists tighter.

“Like you weren’t expecting that one,” Carmilla leered.

Laura tugged again, finishing her knot and crawling down over Carmilla’s body. She was face-to-face with the vampire now, passion igniting her features.

“That’s fine, _cutie_ ,” Laura sternly teased. “I really hope you got it all out of your poor little system, because you’re shit out of luck now.” Laura gyrated her hips over Carmilla’s stomach, moaning slightly as Carmilla's breath hitched in her throat.

“Now, where were we? Oh, that’s right—I was pissed. I _am_ pissed.” Laura craned her head down and took the skin below Carmilla’s jaw between her teeth, sucking hard before trailing another set of kisses down her neck. She continued her path down Carmilla’s sternum, running her hands from the vampire’s bent elbows to cup her neck. Laura brought her mouth to the curve of Carmilla’s breasts, licking a light trail around before moving to brush her lips against an erect nipple.

Carmilla tugged on her restraints, revealing more of her chronic impatience. She could easily tear the caution tape, and she was certain Laura was more than aware of that. But the vampire decided to play along for now, taking pleasure in the burn that resided in the pit of her stomach.

Laura continued to toy with Carmilla, running her lips over each nipple, licking lightly as Carmilla arched her back beneath her. She’d periodically take one between her teeth, rolling her tongue over it before tugging it with her as she lifted her head. Laura was feeding off of Carmilla’s arousal, the vampire writhing beneath her—heavy breathed, her wrists straining against the tape that held them hostage.

She continued her lazy teasing, running her hands down the center of Carmilla’s chest and cupping her breasts. She nipped and squeeed, finally deciding to lead her kisses lower down Carmilla’s body. She licked a long path down Carmilla’s stomach, blowing gently as she made her way back up; she took pleasure in watching Carmilla’s skin erupt into thousands of tiny bumps. She followed the same path down once again, roughly kissing her way until she reached Carmilla’s hips. She kissed each one, her mouth lingering on Carmilla’s skin longer than necessary as her hands raked down the vampire’s skin to rest on her sides.

“For fuck’s sake, Laura,” Carmilla whined, pulling on her restraints impatiently. “Are you planning on making me wait another few centuries to get to the good stuff?”

Laura didn’t lift her concentration from Carmilla's body as she started to lead kisses down her skin.

“Oh, not so apathetic when you want something, are you?” Laura bit the inside of her thigh in a defiant warning. She moved to give attention to the other thigh, bringing her mouth over Carmilla’s clit briefly.

The vampire automatically arched her back. She was desperate for contact, cursing Laura’s name under her breath.

“I was never apathetic,” Carmilla spat. “You’re just obnoxiously hardheaded.”

“I know what you’re doing, Carmilla,” Laura interrupted, her mouth hovering directly above the girl’s clit. With each word she spoke, Carmilla’s body trembled in anticipation. “You’re just trying to get a rise out of me so I get angry and take it out on you.”

She allowed a devilish smirk to cross her face as she leaned down to plant a kiss to Carmilla’s center. The vampire reacted by throwing her legs up over Laura’s shoulders, pulling her close as she her tongue met Carmilla’s clit. Laura's plan had backfired slightly, but she wasn't complaining—so long as she got to taste Carmilla.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Carmilla groaned, her body igniting with need as Laura continued her movements. Laura released a satisfied moan as she moved Carmilla’s legs off her shoulder to spread them further apart.

Laura found it to be a beautiful sight. Carmilla locked in a darkly ironic bondage, sprawled open on stark white sheets. She was Laura’s to control, even if it was just for a brief moment in time.

“Maybe you did get a rise out of me,” Laura commented as she ran a finger up Carmilla's quim. The girl choked out a moan, her hips following Laura’s finger. “You’re lucky you’re a fun fuck.”

“We both know it’s more than that, Laura.” They were perhaps the most gentle words Carmilla had spoken all night, and with the way her heart tumbled around in her chest, Laura knew the vampire was right.

Laura brought her body up so that she was once again face-to-face with Carmilla. She coaxed her fingers inside of the girl, easily slipping them deep as Carmilla gasped. Laura began a torturous rhythm, sliding her finger out at a painfully slow pace, only to quickly thrust them back in while using her hips for leverage.

“I know,” Laura whispered as she met Carmilla’s lips. She could her the restraints pull against the headboard as Carmilla desperately attempted to reach for Laura. She knew they were close to breaking—as if a bit of tape could actually keep Carmilla Karnstein from what she wanted. 

The two continued like that for what felt like hours, Laura’s hips moving in time to her thrusting hand. Both women were whimpering loudly between impassioned kisses when a sudden sound briefly tore them out of their daze.

Carmilla’s arms went slack, signaling the end of her restraints, and she immediately brought them down to cup Laura’s ass. She pulled the girl closer to her, Laura’s hips still canting into her own.

Laura’s only response was to pump harder into Carmilla, lifting her hips slightly as a subtle invitation—one which Carmilla gladly took. She smiled into Laura’s kisses as she brought her hand to rest between the two of them. She didn’t waste any time as she gently slid her fingers inside the girl, coating them with a wet heat as she pulled out. Her palm rested gently on Laura’s clit, providing friction as the two girls moved as one.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as they continued to move together. Moans tore through the room between desperate kisses; it was as if, just for the night, the two women forgot why they were even angry with each other in the first place. The energy and emotion had ebbed and flowed, but it always came back to this. It was passion in its purest form. It was longing and desperation. It was love.

It didn’t take much more for both women to come undone, both contributing to each other's chaos. Carmilla released a filthy moan as her entire body flooded with pleasure, her eyes rolling back as thousands of tiny deaths made their home in her bones. She continued thrusting into Laura as she tried to come down, and soon the girl was following Carmilla into the brief oblivion. The gasped into each other’s mouths as they delighted in the ecstasy of the moment.

With one final moan, Laura let her full weight fall on top of Carmilla, the vampire responding by tightly wrapping her arms around the panting girl. They sat there breathing in each other, willing the moment to last as they both crashed back down to reality.

The didn’t talk at all; they only soaked in each other’s warmth, tangling their bodies tighter together with every breath. Eventually Laura rolled off of Carmilla, situating herself beside the girl on the bed as she ran a hair through her hair. There were no words to properly express her conflicted emotions. Laura knew the night's earlier confessions didn’t change a damn thing. She knew that once they woke with the sun, the problems they faced would still be there.

Laura would still be stubborn, and Carmilla would still be fighting her every step. Their anger continually divided them—but it seemed it was one thing that also brought them together. Anger, desire, and the constant need for one another. They were destined to push and pull; they were destined for each other. Eternity had grand plans, and they both knew it.

Carmilla sat listening to the silence fill the room, her mind buzzing with a thousand thoughts—all of them concerning Laura. If the girl beside her was there in the morning, she’d allow herself to fall deeper into her.

If she was gone, she’d understand. She’d will herself to understand.

Laura decided that whatever she woke up to, it didn’t matter. She’d face every truth she ignored when the sun began its daily climb. She pushed her worry down, settling into Carmilla’s side as her breath evened out. Her heart was no longer filled with a hollow anxiety—it was instead replaced with a soft, warm buzz. She knew exactly what it was, and for the first time, she was no longer so afraid of it.

As the two drifted into that peaceful state between sleep and awake, they entwined themselves together, hoping that whatever the morning brought, they would face it together.

Laura Hollis, age nineteen. Current status: really, truly, _wholeheartedly_ in love. She probably should have seen it coming. _Honestly_ , she should have seen it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I didn't have an editor this time—if there's mistakes, you are invited to roundhouse me.
> 
> thebonegardens.tumblr.com


End file.
